


Perfect Alignment

by ImagineYourself



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Castiel, Ethereal embodiments of actual things, Fluff, M/M, Moon!Castiel, Smut, Spirits, Sun!Dean, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineYourself/pseuds/ImagineYourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The old spirits spoke of a day, a day when the stars would be in such perfect alignment, that the sun and the moon would become one. Every few hundred years or so, it would happen again. And again. For eternity. Or until one of the spirits died. There would be glimpses of each other, and brushes of hands and lips and bodies, during all this time. But they would be truly together only once every millennium.</p><p>They waited for this day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Alignment

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I got this idea I just thought to myself, what if Dean was the sun and Cas was the moon and they fell in love? And so I ran with it. And damn I think this is one of my favorite things I've ever written. I just really like this idea.

They were born on the same day. That was the only thing in common that they had besides the light they each gave off to the tiny inhabitants far below.

They were so different, the sun and the moon.

The sun, he was bright and full of life. His smile charmed all the other spirits so they flocked around him each day, dancing and spinning around in his light. His eyes were the brightest green just like his robes and the trees and grass that he tended to each morning. Cheeks always flushed pink, mouth wide and grinning, and his warm gold hair glowing like a halo. Some of the other spirits would tease him about it, saying he was an _angel_. The sun just grinned and told them they could shove it “where the sun won't shine”. They laughed at his jokes, smiling like idiots because no one who encountered him, so young and beautiful, could _not_ smile.

The moon was a different story. He too was bright and full of life, of love, but in a different sort of way. He was quiet and reserved and smiled only fleetingly. But, oh, his smiles were the most lovely. The night spirits, the ones who woke with him and slept when the sun awoke, just like he, they would watch him from afar, hoping and pray to just see the curl of his lips. His hair was dark, perpetually messy, like the nighttime he dwelled in, but his robes were light gray and never dirtied no matter how much he played in the grass. His eyes shone blue like some of the brightest stars in his sky. Just like the sun, he was young and beautiful, and they really made quite the pair.

Most of the spirits in the world where they both lived—ethereal manifestations of their larger, physical selves out in the middle world—rose when the sun did, each morning at dawn, and slept when the sun slept, each evening at twilight. Few rose in the night, and even fewer never slept. Most life, it seemed, would gather around the sun, bathing in his glory and accepting every tender touch he gave them all. Many of the day spirits were friends, and the sun was friends with all. The moon, in his way, was friends too with the sun.

Each morning at dawn, the moon would walk to his little cottage home, kiss his garden of primroses, lilies, and moon flowers goodbye, and then peer through the window to see the sun come over the hill on the other side of the green valley they called home. The sun would raise his arm in greeting, and the moon would wave his hand and then retire until dusk. When night came crawling in, the moon would rise and smile at the sun, who would have his arm high again in farewell, walking back over the hill to his own home.

Slowly the other night spirits would wake, say their hello's and wish blessings upon the moon and then go about their business. The moon would nod and smile sometimes and let his hands caress his flowers. He would lay quietly in the middle of the valley and wonder what it was that the sun did each day since they never saw each other but in glimpses. He heard the stories, the whispers, of great feasts and greater light. He wanted to see that. He wanted to meet the sun, and he hoped the sun wanted to meet him, too.

One day, many years after their birth, the sun and the moon heard the whispers start around them. The old spirits, the ones who were born even before the light, knew that a time was coming. The stars would align just so, and the moon and sun would meet for the first time. Before this time, they would come close, edges touching, and it would be just moments, but longer than they'd ever had before.

The sun would sit in the middle of the valley, fingertips brushing lazily against the blades of grass below his bent knees. He wanted the time to pass by faster. He prayed for it. He wanted more than just a wave of the moon's hand. He wanted to see the bright blue eyes that the spirits talked about. He wanted to meet the moon, and he would look sometimes for the moon's little cottage, stare at it balefully, hoping that the moon wanted to meet him just as much.

.

When it first happened, it took them both by surprise.

The moon was about to sleep and the sun was already waking up. They felt it in their very cores, deep in their bones they were drawn to the valley. The moon's feet took him towards the sun and the sun's took him towards the moon. The other spirits looked on in apt silence, all awake to witness this coming together.

The two beings kept walking, steps never hesitating, bodies never faltering. They stopped only when a few more steps separated them.

The moon looked at the sun, and the sun looked at the moon. They had only minutes, but the seconds ticked by like hours. Slowly, they took in the other, finally seeing who the other truly was and what they looked like up close, not just across a valley with dim light or shadows.

“Hi,” the sun spoke first, his mouth curving up into the brightest smile any spirit had ever seen.

“Hello,” the moon replied, eyes wide and lips unsure. “What's your name?” he asked softly.

The sun never stopped smiling, even as he said, “Dean. Yours?”

“Castiel.”

“Castiel. I like it.”

“I like yours.”

“Can I call you Cas?”

The moon tilted his head. No one had ever wanted to call him anything but Castiel before. “Okay,” he whispered.

If the sun could get any brighter, at that moment, it did. Dean opened his mouth to say something more, but then Castiel turned away, his legs moving him without his permission. He looked over his shoulder, face stricken and scared, and saw that Dean was reaching out, but he couldn't take a single step.

“It's okay, Cas. We'll see each other again. I promise!” His last words were shouted so that Castiel could hear them. Cas nodded, letting those words placate him even as he reached his cottage and threw up an arm to wave. The sun waved back as the moon finally retired, his heart still alight with the brightness of the sun.

.

The next time it happened, it was also a surprise.

The day was well under way when Castiel was awakened suddenly by some unseen force. He was pulled from his bedding and dragged through the door, blinking into the bright light. The sun was waiting for him in the valley, his grin already in place and Castiel couldn't even feel a shred of anger at being woken up.

Shyly, the moon looked him over. “Hello Dean.”

“Hey Cas,” the sun said, his voice warm like the light the surrounded him. They were standing closer than they had the last time, and even though it had been many years, Castiel still remembered every perfect second of it. And this was miles better.

Castiel didn't know what to say, so instead he just sat beside the sun, content to stare at him and soak up his presence for the short time they had together. Dean was returning the favor, shining eyes drinking in the moon and making him fidget almost uncomfortably. But it was nice, too. It was soothing to be near him. They were such opposites, but Castiel had never felt so happy when they were together.

“What are you thinking about?” Dean asked him gently, leaning forward on his knees.

“You.” Cas smiled timidly and the sun caught his breath at the beauty of it. Of him.

“What about me?” he breathed.

The moon ducked his head and looked up at the sun through his lashes. Even then, he didn't want to take his eyes off of Dean for a moment. “You're so bright,” Castiel finally said.

Dean threw his head back and laughed, showing off his smooth, tanned neck. The sound of his laughter was intoxicating, and Cas tucked it away in his mind to be remembered later and forever. “I'm the sun. I give light to everyone. At least until you come around. You're bright, too, you know.”

“Only because of you,” Castiel whispered. He was almost afraid that the sun didn't hear him, but if the stupid grin Dean returned was anything to go by, he had.

“Yeah, I suppose that's true.” Dean's laughter died away but his smile didn't, and he reached out a hand. With one finger, he lifted Castiel's chin so that they were looking at each other eye to eye, barely a few inches between them.

Cas stilled completely, his body in a pleasant shock from the touch. Dean's finger was warm and his eyes were hot, staring unflinchingly into the moon's. Castiel wanted to reach out, to lean forward, to do anything at all, but he was frozen for a long moment until Dean was abruptly pulled back. Their faces both grew frowns and Cas was forced to his feet. “It seems our time is out for now,” he said mildly.

“Don't worry, I'll see you again soon,” was all Dean replied.

The moon could still feel the sun's fingerprint on his chin and he reached up to touch the spot lightly as he waved goodbye and retired once more.

.

The evenings got harder and the mornings grew more trying. It was a very long time before the two felt the now familiar pull of the stars.

Castiel ran, his hand outstretched, towards the sun. And Dean met him with a smile, their fingers touching and twining together as they took their customary seats upon the grass, just looking at each other. Their mouths were permanently grinning and all the other spirits glanced at them from a distance, giggled amongst themselves, and let the two be. The moon felt more at peace than he ever had before with Dean, and the sun felt more at home alone with Castiel than he had surrounded by all his other friends.

Each time they met it became much harder to leave. Years passed them by like nothing, every minute of every day looking forward to when they could be together again. And every time they were finally by each other's side, their hands clasped together, warm skin on warmer skin. They learned to savor the touches they could share. A fingertip on a shoulder, a brush of lips on a cheek, but it was never enough. Never enough time.

Castiel ached for his sun when the night came. He would weep into his lilies and the other night spirits would look on with such melancholy faces. They, too, ached for the sun to be with their moon. They missed the boy's smile and his tears were their tears too.

Dean wasn't much better than his moon. He would sit in the valley and stare at the cottage, barely feeling the warm rays of light that poured around him. Nothing could make him shine unless he was with Castiel. The day spirits would sit behind him, soaking up the light though what they really wanted was for the moon to take it all. Even if they didn't get any for the rest of time, if it would make Dean smile again, they'd give it up.

The old spirits spoke of a day, a day when the stars would be in such perfect alignment, that the sun and the moon would become one. Every few hundred years or so, it would happen again. And again. For eternity. Or until one of the spirits died. There would be glimpses of each other, and brushes of hands and lips and bodies, during all this time. But they would be truly together only once every millennium.

They waited for this day.

Sometimes they couldn't touch when they met, the forces that be keeping them apart with wet eyes and sad smiles and promises for a better future.

Sometimes their fingertips brushed as they reached out, only having time to say each other's names before being dragged apart once more.

Sometimes, and they truly ached for these times, they could sit for a few short minutes, stealing breath from each other's lips and holding their hands tightly together for brief solace. The press of their bodies was always warm and beautiful and the spirits would finally smile when the two were wrapped so securely around each other.

Time passed slowly like this. Hundreds of years before finally, _finally_ , the day the old spirits talked about finally came.

.

Dean was standing on the grass, his body tense as he faced the moon's home. Every spirit in the realm had gathered for their meeting, and the night spirits were just starting to drift in when the cottage door opened and the moon stepped out under the quickly darkening sky.

Castiel ran.

He ran right into the sun's waiting arms. Dean picked him up and spun him around, kissing his face and clutching at his robes. Cas grinned at him, falling to the grass and bringing the sun crashing down on top of him, still smothering him with kisses and sweet caresses. Finally pulling back to look at the moon's eyes, Dean's mouth was split wide with a smile like Castiel had never seen before. He tugged Dean down by the back of his neck to kiss that stupid, beautiful smile.

They fell into each other like they were meant to be. Bodies perfectly aligned, just like the stars. The spirits all smiled, turning away as the light from the two became too bright, brighter than even the sky, which had darkened into what looked like twilight though minutes before it had been the middle of the day. The sun and the moon shone so bright they lit up the whole valley. Their irises were thin glowing circles of color that surrounded blown pupils filled with so much heat that the glow almost looked to be trying to contain it all.

Fabric was tossed all around them as they disrobed, trying to keep their bodies together as much as possible, neither wanting to let go of the other even for a moment. Lips and teeth smashed together, kisses hot and messy as they tried to climb inside one another, the need for closeness something beyond their control. Dean's hands roved down Castiel's skin, bare for the first time and laid out completely for the sun to touch and kiss and love. The moon just looked up at him with adoring eyes, moans falling from his lips that he never could have imagined even in his wildest dreams.

Dean's hands were so warm and Castiel was so pliant, so willing, so beautiful. Dean wanted to take care of him, to hold him close and never let go. He knew it wasn't possible, but for the moment they had this. So he took his first two fingers and rubbed them along the moon's bottom lip, humming and smiling when Cas accepted them, his tongue working to coat them slick. Dean's free hand went to Castiel's hip, stroking his skin there lightly before sliding to where the moon's cock was standing up, red and proud, between his legs where Dean was situated.

Miles of tan legs were stretched out around him and the sun took his fingers back, laying a kiss right on the head of the pretty cock before him. With one hand grabbing hold of the muscle of Cas' thigh, he licked the head into his mouth and let his wet fingertips trail lower, pressing up against the moon's entrance. He didn't really know what he was doing, but it felt right, it felt incredible, and if the sounds Castiel was making were anything to go by, he was doing fine.

“Dean,” Cas whispered, his hands reaching to tangle in the sun's hair and pull him down, fitting more of his flesh into Dean's mouth. Castiel was sure he was on fire. Everything burned, everywhere Dean was touching his skin, where his tongue was lapping at the underside of his cock. Even the finger that slid inside of him so easily was just another shot of heat that ran up his body and pooled in his gut. It was so hot, so damn _hot_ , but it felt so good that all Cas could do was roll his hips and try to keep up.

The sun's mouth came off of his lover with a wet sound that made another moan fall from the moon's lips. Dean lifted himself up to capture that mouth with his own, swallowing every sound that bubbled up from his chest. He tugged one of Castiel's legs higher so that it was trapped between their chests, giving Dean better room to thrust in another finger and stretch the boy beneath him. Time felt like it was speeding up and Dean grew nervous, desperate, wanting to make the bond before their time ran out and they were torn apart once more.

“I'm ready, Dean,” Castiel breathed out raggedly, hands gripping Dean's shoulders almost painfully.

The sun looked down with worry in his brow. “I don't want to hurt you.”

The moon just smiled. “You won't.” He pressed a kiss, soft and loving, to Dean's lips, wrapping his legs around the other boy's hips and tugging him closer. Slowly, too slowly, Dean pressed his cock into him until their bodies were flush, skin hot on naked skin.

It felt so right. It felt perfect. It was everything it was supposed to be and all Cas wanted was for Dean to just move, to push himself in harder.

So Cas begged, “Dean, please!” The heat was almost unbearable, but it was so perfect that Castiel never wanted it to stop.

Dean moved then, he pulled back and slammed forward again. The series of moans and grunts and cries that left their mouths were swallowed up by the light that was pulsing and writhing around them. They could see only each other, everything else was dark. They didn't know how much time had passed or how much time they had left, but they made every second count. Dean pounding with all his might and Castiel just trying to hold on and not fall apart to the heat wanting to tear him apart from the inside out.

Then Dean slowed, still pressing in hard at every thrust, but drawing out the moment. He leaned in close to Castiel, kissing his jaw and resting his lips by his lover's ear. “My moon,” he whispered, panting.

Castiel felt himself arch up, blind to everything but the sight of his sun. “My sun,” he replied in a helpless breath. Pressed together, as close as they could get, they were as one. The heat inside of Castiel broke, flooding out through him and leaving his mouth in a scream and his body in thick ropes that clung to his chest and Dean's.

Dean fared much the same, his walls cracking, breaking, and falling down as he came inside of the moon and groaned loud into Cas' mouth, kissing him through the waves of feeling. The light around them was starting to fade away, much faster than it had gathered. The sun pulled away from his moon, only to wrap him up in his embrace on their sides. They clung to each other, bodies cooling and trying to hold on even as they were being yanked away.

The moon could feel himself being pulled and he cried out, chest and body aching. Dean sat up, holding onto just his hands, trying to drag him back. Castiel shook his head. “It's no use.”

“It won't be long. I promise you, my moon. We'll be together again soon.”

“I love you, Dean.” Castiel was trying not to cry, his lips trembling and his voice hoarse.

Dean just smiled a little sadly. “I love you too, Castiel.” Cas was being pulled away further and further until just their fingertips were touching. Then he was gone, back across the valley, and they were both alone once more.

.

Many years later they kissed for the first time again.

.

Nearly five hundred years after that, they made love again. And every few hundred years, the world became dark, just to see their light shine brightly for a few moments.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm hoping everyone got that they're meeting in eclipses, partial, then total ones which only happened every few hundred years depending on where you are at in the world. I just really like this whole natural forces thing bringing them together and keeping them apart but always letting them be together again, they just have to wait.
> 
> Anyway, this whole thing was written while listening over and over to the Romeo and Juliet soundtrack by Abel Korzeniowski which is beautiful and while the stories have like nothing in common, the music is perfect.


End file.
